Lost In a Space Odyssey
by MoronicAcid
Summary: A young soldier crash lands on an uncharted planet, only to be taken in by the Robinson family. (Based on an alternate reality where there were no other survivors and the Robinsons are permanently stuck on the planet.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost In a Space Odyssey**_

 _ **By MoronicAcid**_

 _Mayday, mayday, this is Private Cyril Akane to Resolute, I repeat, Cyril Akane to the Resolute! Hostile inbound! It appears to be of extraterrestrial nature! It tore through us like we were nothing! Most or all defence ships have been destroyed! Wait... what the fu- RESOLUTE! Some form of... black hole... wormhole... THING has just appeared! My ship can't take any more! Please! Send help! I am going down, I repeat, I am going dow_ **-**

 **Chapter One;** _ **Meet The Robinsons**_

What finally awakened Cyril was the angry noise of wind and air bending around his ship as it hurtled towards the ground of an unknown planet. As you can imagine, this was quite a shock for our young hero. Cyril instantly began to panic. The heat of his ship reentering the atmosphere was making him sweat buckets. He was short of breath, he was confused, he was terrified. The only thing he could do was brace for impact and hope for the best. He locked his seatbelt so that it wouldn't move around, then he tucked around the belt, curling into a ball. Now all that was left was to wait, pray for life, or worst case scenario, a painless death. The impact was not painless however. His little Mercury wasn't equipped with much in the way of life preservation. It was meant to stay in space with a large fleet, for the sole purpose of defending the Resolute. As soon as he made contact, he felt ribs snap in half, he felt his neck straining outwards, to the point of ripping off. The seatbelt sliced into his skin like a hot knife through warm butter, before breaking completely, sending him flying through his cockpit, glass shards peppering his head and face like a million little bullets. When the little fighter finally came to a complete stop, 24 year old Cyril was left a crumpled, bleeding heap on the soil of the planet. Alive, but just barely. Oddly enough, he heard a young boy's voice while he stared up at the clear blue sky. "Judy! Come quick! Something just crashed! Come on!" A girl's voice responded. "W-wait! We don't know if it's safe or not." The boy impatiently responded. "There could be anther survivor! Come on, they're probably hurt!" Cyril was relieved, his dazed state blocking the immeasurable pain from his mind. What he found most odd, was that rather than hearing footsteps of two kids, he heard heavy, metallic clanking. The last thing he saw and heard before his mind went blank and his vision went dark, was what looked like a lit up cluster of glowing blue stars, followed by a deep, robotic voice. _**"DANGER, WILL ROBINSON."**_

— _ **-—**_

Cyril awoke with a start. Frantically looking around, only to be excruciatingly reminded of his condition. He let out an audible yell through clenched teeth. A voice next to him almost gave him a heart attack under his broken ribs and gashes. "Easy there, tiger. You're hurt. Bad. Try not to move unless you absolutely have to. I'll sit you up." The voice sounded female. Cyril felt the hospital bed below him slowly lift, until he was nearly upright, only to find himself face to face with a large... Mechanical... Robot... Thing. It was at least three heads taller than him, towering above the hospital bed. It's physique was humanoid. It's body, armoured, looking like even the strongest weapons wouldn't penetrate it. What put Cyril off most was the robot's face. That is, if one could even call it that. It was a glass window of sorts, filled up to the top with millions of moving lights, like a galaxy, compressed into one spot. It was truly incredible. However, Cyril was too tired and hurt to appreciate it. Instead, Cyril knocked on the robot's chest, and spoke to it. "You've got a pretty girly voice there, bud. Wait, are you a girl? I'm not trying to get into gender norms and such, but I have a very strong feeling that you're a guy. Did you help me?" The robot didn't move. Suddenly, the same female voice cleared her throat beside him. She appeared to be a teenager, no older than 20. She had dark-ish skin and was relatively small in size. Cyril laughed for a moment, only for it to hurt his chest. "Oh. You helped me. That makes much more sense. That thing couldn't have a voice that girly. Probably sounds like Soundwave from Transformers. You ever hear of him? Or was he before your time? He always had that, like, monotone robot voice, like; _"Laserbeak, Eject."_ Well, I mean THAT particular Soundwave was before my time, but there've been other versions." The girl didn't even look up while responding. "You talk too much. Now, I'm going to get my dad, and you can tell him who the hell you are." Cyril closed his eyes. "Alright, I'm pretty comfortable here. Ignoring the mind numbing pain coursing through my body. But, you're the Doctor. It's obviously more important to get your dad rather than at least giving me an aspirin or something." The girl rolled her eyes and left. She came back a few minutes later with family in tow. Cyril opened his eyes. He saw a young boy, maybe ten years old, blond hair, short. He also saw a man and woman, presumably the parents. The father had a hardened face. The kind that'd seen battle. While the mother had a tired, but kind look in her eye. The mother spoke up. "Um, hello! We're the Robinsons."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two; _I Would Walk 500 Miles_**

After being introduced to the Robinsons, Will, the boy, Penny, the girl, Judy, or Doc McStuffins as he'd come to call her in his head, Maureen, the wife, and John, the military man and husband, Cyril decided he should probably introduce himself. He reached out his hand to John, who shook it firmly. "Private Cyril Akane of the Resolute Mercury Defense Platoon." John had the slightest hint of a grin on his face. "At ease, kid. You can dispense with the formalities. Nobody's anything here." Cyril nodded. John spoke up again. "Now, you say you're a Mercury pilot? I don't know much about those little ships myself." The young boy, Will, seemed to, however, as he explained exactly what they were to his dad. "Mercuries are small attack ships that surround the Resolute, being the first, and deadliest line of defence." Cyril was surprised. "You really know your stuff, bud. Yes sir, I'm a Mercury pilot. Speaking of, you've all been more than kind, but I need to go. I have some very important things on that ship that would rip a hole in my heart to lose." Cyril made an attempt to stand up, only to feel an unbearable surge of pain, nearly falling face first into the hard floor. He would have, too, if not for the Robot, who caught him at the last second. Cyril looked up at it. "Thanks big guy." He was intrigued by the robot, but he couldn't shake the feeling of horrific Déjà Vu. Like this thing had been the cause of something awful. Like it'd hurt Cyril in some way before. Maureen spoke up. "Slow down, Cyril. You're almost recovered thanks to Judy, but you need to take it slow. Perhaps Judy, Will, and Penny could drive you to your ship. I can't imagine you would ever want to walk that far while still healing. Cyril smiled. "Ma'am, for what's on that ship, I would walk around the world twice in my condition. BUT! I will take you up on that offer." Cyril looked at Will. "You remember where my ship is, kid?" Will looked hesitant. "Not... not really. Judy probably knows though." Judy didn't seem to want to help Cyril at all. But with a sharp clearing of Maureen's throat, Judy reluctantly got up and went downstairs to start the Chariot. Cyril followed, being trailed by Will. Penny decided not to go, claiming to be too tired. Cyril climbed into the Chariot passenger seat. There was a long, awkward silence between the two while Will tried to get his robot to go down the hatch. Cyril went for the comedic approach. He put on his best fake sexy face and said in a smooth voice; "How you doin'?" Judy rolled her eyes, not answering. Cyril prodded a little more. "Come on... what was it? Judy? We're gonna be stuck in a car together for hours, so we might as well TRY to get on friendlier terms." Judy relaxed a bit. Cyril kept going. "So, whatcha say McStuffins?" He was rewarded for this comment with a sharp punch in the stomach, as Judy went back to being annoyed. Cyril laughed, trying not to show that the punch kind of hurt. "Aw, come on! We were so close. I'm sorry for calling you Doc McStuffins, and I will refrain from doing so in the future." Judy turned towards him. "Do you EVER stop talking? What kind of soldier are you?" She tried to keep up her defences, but Cyril saw that she was softening up. He leaned his seat back, kicked his feet up, and said simply; "One of a kind." Judy actually giggled a bit at this. Which Cyril took notice of quickly. "Hey! I heard that! You laughed! You're warming up to me, I'm telling you. Don't worry though, I just have that effect on women. Judy smiled. "Shut up. That wasn't even that funny." Cyril closed his eyes and responded before falling asleep. "Sure it wasn't, Doc. Sure it wasn't."

— **-—**

It was almost sunset when Cyril was woken up by Will, shaking him awake. "Hey, Cyril. That's your name, right?" Cyril opened his eyes. "Yup, that's me. Whatcha want, bud?" Will pointed out the window. "We're here." Sure enough, spread over a field of green, was Cyril's decimated Mercury. It's once fiery red and black we're now scraped down to the base metal, grey and dirty. Pieces had flown off everywhere. Suddenly, Cyril jumped as a violent thunderclap shook the Chariot. Will looked scared. "Whatever you need to find, find it quickly. Sounds like a storm's coming." Cyril hopped out and ran over to his Mercury. None of the parts themselves were salvageable. He was after two things. His weapon, and his memory crate, where he kept his favourite mementos, in case he needed a last thing to look at before... an untimely demise. He found the bright green box pretty quickly, thankfully undamaged by the crash. He ran it back over to the Chariot. Now he just had to find his weapon. He accidentally found his Boosters, a pair of boots designed for maneuvering through zero-g environments using energy bursts from the soles of the boots. In this gravity, it would just be a jump boost, but helpful nonetheless. Then he found it. His weapon of choice. The Tesla Rifle. Designed by his friend Akihiko Shimada aboard the Resolute. Cyril hung his head for his friend, just now realizing that he would never see him again. Then he got back to his weapon. Similar in shape and size to an assault rifle, the Tesla Rifle would fire crackling, thousand volt beams of lightning. It also ran on the moisture in the air, making it not a risk of global warming. He packed his gun up in it's case. He began running back to the Chariot, only to be pelted in the leg by a stone. Cyril fell to one knee, yelling in pain. He was more horrified to realize that when Will said storm, he didn't mean a rainstorm. He meant a rockstorm. Fist sized razor sharp stones began falling from the sky. Despite being pelted and gashed multiple times, Cyril made it back to the Chariot. He jumped in the front seat, taking a deep breath. He then lay down, trying to ignore the stinging gashes that lined his right arm and torso. Judy leaned over him to check him over. He was cut up and bleeding. She closed the wall that connected the back of the Chariot and the front two seats of the Chariot, so as to not wake sleeping Will. Judy spoke quietly to Cyril. "That was pretty brave, y'know. Running through the rockstorm to get back to the Chariot? Brave. Stupid and irresponsible, but... brave. Cyril smiled, speaking in an immature, teasing, singsong voice like you'd hear on a first grade playground if a boy touched a girl's hand or something. "You're warming up to me..." Judy smiled. "You wish, pilot. Want me to take my compliments back?" Cyril responded in mock pleading. "Oh, no! Please don't! I'll do anything!" Then he smiled, closed his eyes, still tired, and fell asleep while Judy tended to his cuts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three; _Domo Arigato_**

It had been three days since the Chariot trip. Cyril's cuts had healed, and his ribs were mending at a fantastic rate. The Robinsons had told him that there was no way off the planet, and apologized to him multiple times, but he didn't mind. He had accepted pretty quickly that this was where he would be spending the rest of his days alive. It didn't bother Cyril as much as it would most people. He had been hired to get to a different alien planet, where he would be living anyways, so if he found a similar one, things weren't much different as they would've been, now were they? Cyril had become quite enamoured with the Robinson family as well. Will and Cyril hiked to some of Will's favourite places nearby. Most were because of some kind of rock. He knew a little bit of science, so he occasionally helped Maureen while she was working on something. He only had 34% odds that he would blow something up. He let John get him back into shape while recovering through gruelling workouts and target shooting. He didn't read many books before, but Penny had given him one to try, and he couldn't put it down. Herman Melville's "Moby Dick", to be exact. But he wanted to to one thing in particular. Explore. He was one of the only six people to ever set foot on this planet, and he wasn't going to take that honour with a grain of salt, so he geared up, packed a backpack, and began walking, only to be viciously shocked by coursing electricity. He was blown backwards, landing flat on his back, writhing and sliding from the shock. John was the first to take notice. He ran over as quickly as he could. "Can't seem to have any good luck, can you, kid? You just walked right into the perimeter fence. Keeps us alive, keeps other things dead. You're lucky it was still charging up, or you would've been fried." Cyril spoke in a raspy voice. "That wasn't frying? What the fu-?!" He was interrupted by John. "Hey, bud, I got a kid here. Tone the language down. I'll turn off the fence." Cyril stumbled to his feet, shaking a bit. At this time, Will Robinson had just woken up and was leaving the Jupiter II, trailed closely by his Robot companion. That thing still gave Cyril a horrific sense of dread. Something about it was just in the back of his memory. Just then, the Robot gave Cyril a deadlock stare. That's what triggered it. A flashback of the Robot's silhouette atop Akihiko Shimada's Mercury, his best friend onboard the Resolute. It's arms had split into four. Cyril could see nothing but the blaster beams charging, and the Robot's one, unblinking, burning red eye. The last memory he had of Akihiko was his terrified face, banging on the cockpit, before being burnt to a black husk by the Robot's beams. Cyril could hear a voice in the back of his head. "Cyril... Cyril... Hey! Cyril!" Cyril snapped back to reality (oh there goes gravity) instantly. He was sweating, his eyes wide. Will was waving in his face. "Are you okay? You look... scared. Horrified, actually." Cyril looked at the Robot, staring at him. For the first time on this planet, he felt fury. Pure, corrosive, unadulterated fury. He drew his weapon without even thinking. He cranked the voltage up to it's maximum output, and opened fire on the Robot. The huge beam of pure, raw, flesh disintegrating lightning fired out from the tripod generator, combining three beams into one. The Robot was struck with a current so strong, nothing would be left of any biological life form that came across it's path. Will was screaming. "Stop! What are you doing!? Stop it, you're hurting him! STOP IT!" Cyril watched as the Robot tried to push through the beam, shifting into it's four armed weaponized form, only to be blasted backwards once more. Cyril's weapon couldn't handle any more of this overload, Cyril hearing a loud bang, and seeing his weapon smoke. It was done for the foreseeable future. He threw it to the ground. He walked over to the thing that had caused him so much grief in it's prime, now in a sparking, crumpled heap on the ground. "Not so tough now, huh? This is for my friends!" He kicked the Robot across the head, activating his right booster as he did so, blasting the Robot's head sideways, causing it to fall flat. Will, through tears, screamed at the Robot. "Defend yourself!" The Robot wouldn't listen. Cyril continued to stomp on the Robot, while the Robot's eye began blinking and growing darker, shorting out. Cyril was about to strike the killing blow. He heard will scream. "CYRIL!!! Cyril! Cyril... Cyril..? Cyril?" Cyril blinked a few times. He was still standing with will, the Robot still intact. He could've sworn he hadn't just imagined that. " Y-yeah. Yeah I'm fine Will. Just a little... shocked." He smiled, but he couldn't put that image of what he did in his imagination out of his head. He turned to Will. "I'm gonna go look for a place to swim. Clean off. Relax. If you, your sisters, or your... Friend here," He gestured warily at the Robot. "Would like to join me, I'd gladly welcome the company. Just ask your dad, and radio me if you're coming. I'll stop and wait." Will grinned and wandered off to find his siblings, his Robot close behind. John seemed to just... materialize behind him. "Hey, kid. I know my kids are gonna want to go with you. I'll allow it, but keep 'em safe. You're a soldier, so I assume that's not too big a job." Cyril nodded. "No sir." John leaned towards him and spoke quieter. "And you'll be seeing my daughters in less clothes, while in water. Any funny business, any AT ALL, and believe me, no lightning gun will stop me from driving your ass into the ground. Understood?" Cyril blinked. "Y-yes sir." John loosened up a bit. "Good. Now go have fun. Have 'em back in no less than three hours." Cyril waved at him as he left. "Roger that, sir!" The Robinson siblings finally appeared to be ready. Cyril called to the group "Alright boys and girls, into the woods we go." They then set off, the rhythmic clanking of the Robot's steps providing them a pace.

They'd been walking for about 15 minutes. Cyril was telling terrible jokes left and right, Will was smiling, Penny was laughing, Judy rolled her eyes, but everyone knew she was holding back a smile. Then Will asked a question Cyril hadn't really thought about. "So... how did you end up here anyway?" Cyril scratched his head. He couldn't really remember much, and it's not like he could tell Will that the one thing he remembered was that his Robot murdered all his friends. His brothers in arms. Instead, he lied. "Sorry, kid. I haven't the foggiest. All I remember is crashing." He gestured back at Judy. "And Doc McStuffins back there saving my life. Oh! That reminds me. Thanks, Doc. I don't think I said that yet." Judy looked at the ground, her face getting a bit red. "I told you not to call me Doc McStuffins..." Cyril laughed, and walked ahead with Will. While Will showed Cyril what was a rock, and what was fossilized excrement, Penny whispered to Judy. "So you're mad crushing on him, huh?" A look of surprise flashed across Judy's face. "W-what? No! He's irritating, he's annoying, he's not funny, he-" Penny raised her arms in surrender while cutting her off. "Okay! Okay! Keep denying the obvious if that's what you need to do." She suddenly leaned in and whispered to Judy. "But... full disclosure, he's about to see you in a swimsuit, so..." Judy walked ahead of Penny, red faced and flustered. Penny called to her. "What? Is it something I said? Hey, wait!" She then dashed to keep up with the group. After hearing just about enough about fossilized turds, Cyril decided to ask a question he hadn't really paid attention to. "So, Robinsons. How exactly did you end up here?" Will responded. "Well, the Resolute was attacked, as you probably know, and our Jupiter was knocked off course, going to the wrong planet. So now we're stuck here." Cyril decided to sneak in a question about the Robot, who had been quietly clanking behind the group, looking at scenery for a majority of the walk. "And, uh... do you know what attacked the Resolute in the first place?" Will responded with a simple; "No, not really." Cyril just nodded and kept walking, taking a wary glance at the Robot. After about 45 minutes of searching, they finally found the perfect spot. A lovely little lake, with a nice little waterfall falling softly into the water below. It was very... quaint. Cyril volunteered to test the water, as he was the one who brought them here. He got into a swimsuit that he had made from a pair of shorts John had given him, seeing as he had nothing other than a box of mementos, a weapon, and some jump boosting boots. He dipped a stick into the pond. It didn't, freeze, dissolve, or get eaten, so that was good enough for him. He dove into the water, feeling it's cool embrace wrap around his body, washing away all pain and anger. Like liquid euphoria. For a good long 30 seconds, he just sat there, at the sandy bottom, thinking about how everything was great and nothing could ever be bad, until he realized that breathing is something humans generally need to do. He bolted to the top of the lake. When he reached the top, he called out to the Robinson family. "Well? You walked all the way here! Are you coming?" Penny jumped into the water pretty quickly, appearing to enjoy it just as much as Cyril. Will was the next to get in. Judy however just stayed on the shoreline, conscious of what Penny said earlier. Penny gave her a sly grin from the water. "What's the matter Judes? The water's great. You should come in! Or at least get in your swimsuit!" Judy gave her sister a death stare. She reluctantly went behind a tree and came out in a black, two-piece swimsuit. Judy glared at Penny. "Happy now?" Penny gave another sly smile. "I won't be until you're swimming!" And just like that, Judy was pulled into the water by her sister. Cyril laughed uncontrollably as Judy tried to get her bearings. She spat out some water, then plunged her sister underwater. "That's what you get!" Cyril noticed something. Judy was smiling. Stone-cold Doc McStuffins was smiling and laughing. He was enjoying himself, until he was grabbed from underneath the water. He was dragged out onto the shore. He yelled, as the Robinsons noticed he had been snatched. Cyril turned around, to see a horrible creature. It was huge, and unbelievably buff. Like, Ivan Drago and Clubber Lang's love child on steroids kind of buff. It had a face resembling a snake, but with eight spider-like eyes. It jumped to the top of the waterfall, with Cyril in tow. Cyril's weapon was way too far away for him to get it. The Robinsons screamed, but it didn't seem to hinder the creature. It was about to chomp down on Cyril with a likely venomous bite, only to be rocketed into a boulder by a solid punch from the Robot. Cyril was dropped. He crawled a few steps away. The Robot and the creature engaged in battle, throwing boulder shattering punches and metal crunching kicks, until finally, the Robot got the upper hand. He lifted the creature up, threw it into the air off the cliff, transformed into his weaponized form, and blasted it to pieces with plasma bolts. By the time the thing hit the ground, there wasn't much left TO hit the ground. The Robot then stomped over to Cyril, lifted him up, and jumped back down to where the Robinsons were waiting anxiously. Judy didn't even think. She dashed over to Cyril to check if he was okay. Penny and Will made it over afterwards. Penny piped up. "Cyril! Are you okay?" Cyril sat up. "Yeah... I'm fine. Thanks to him." He gestured back at the Robot. He then turned and gave a mock bow. "Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto." He turned to the family. "Alright! That's enough swimming for one day. Let's head home." He turned specifically to Judy. "Hey, Doc. That your swimsuit?" Judy covered up. "Yeah..." Cyril chuckled. "Keep it. It looks good on you." Penny nudged at Judy with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Huh? Huh?!" Judy broke. "Okay, fine! I might not hate him as much as I let on." Penny may as well have heard world peace had been achieved. She jumped around with glee, before making a serious face at Judy. "Judy, I swear on our living mother's future grave, I will help you with your love conundrum." Judy rolled her eyes and walked ahead, leaving Penny to catch up. Penny called while running. "Seriously! Am I saying something wrong?"


End file.
